Lay Me Down
by Kim Hyomi
Summary: [Oneshoot]"Oppa lebih cantik mana, yang ini atau yang ini?"/"Saranghae Kim Minseok"/Tahukah kau betapa aku ingin memelukmu? Aku merindukanmu Kim Miseok!


**LAY ME DOWN**

.

.

 **CHENMIN**

 **GS/Typho(s)/abal/aneh/dll**

.

Happy reading~

.

.

.

 _Yes I do, I believe_ _  
_ _That one day I will be, where I was_ _  
_ _Right there, right next to you_ _  
_ _And it's hard, the days just seem so dark_ _  
_ _The moon, and the stars, are nothing without you_ _  
_

 _._

 _._

Aku masih terus berharap. Harapan semu mungkin, tapi harapan itu yang membuatku bertahan sampai saat ini. Bintang di langit seakan hilang sinarnya. Bulan yang tersenyum pun seakan tak terlihat oleh ku. Gelap. Hanya kegelapan yang menemaniku. Menemaniku mengharapakan sesuatu yang tak kan pernah terkabul.

.

.

" _Oppa lebih cantik mana, yang ini atau yang ini?" yeoja manis itu memamerkan kedua gaun pengantin yang dipegangnya. Namja yang di panggil Oppa hanya tersenyum memandang yeoja dihadapannya._

" _Semua cantik asal kau yang memakainya Seokie" jawab sang namja membuat pipi sang yeoja merona._

" _Oppa berhenti menggodaku" ucap sang yeoja yang saat ini sedang menundukkan kepalanya malu. Tindakan sang yeoja malah membuat namja itu tertawa dan alhasil sang yeoja semakin merona._

 _Bukankah calon istrinya ini begitu manis, pikirnya. Dia menghampiri yeoja itu. Menyentuh dagunya membuat tatapan mereka bertemu._

" _Kau yang tercantik Minseok, dan aku beruntung menjadi pilihan terakhirmu. Saranghae Kim Minseok" ucap sang namja._

" _Nado saranghae Kim Jongdae" balas sang yeoja sambil tersenyum._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Your touch, your skin, where do I begin?_ _  
_ _No words can explain, the way I'm missing you_ _  
_ _Deny this emptiness, this hole that I'm inside_ _  
_ _These tears, they tell their own story_ _  
_

 _._

 _._

Aku masih merasakannya. Seolah kau masih ada disampingku. Seolah baru saja kau tersenyum untukku. Seolah kau berada disini. Mengisi lubang kosong di hatiku. Lubang kosong yang dulunya kau tempati dan akan selalu jadi tempatmu. Lubang kosong yang kau tinggalkan begitu saja.

.

.

" _Seokie apa kau gugup?" tanya seorang namja berbalut tuxedo putih._

" _Sedikit Oppa, aku harap semua berjalan lancar" jawab yeoja dengan balutan gaun pengantin putih gading anggun itu sambil tersenyum._

" _Baiklah, kajja kita keluar" ajak sang namja diikuti anggukan sang yeoja._

 _._

 _Ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar itu dipenuhi mawar putih dan merah. Seakan mewakili setiap rasa yang ada pada seluruh orang yang berada diruangan itu. Senyum bahagia dan tangis haru menambah indah ruangan itu. Sepasang suami istri baru itu tersenyum kepada seluruh tamu yang hadir. Senyum yang mungkin akan jadi senyum terakhir mereka._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _You told me not to cry when you were gone_ _  
_ _But the feeling's overwhelming, it's much too strong_ _  
_

 _._

 _._

Aku masih mengingatnya. Mengingat senyummu. Mengingat tawamu. Mengingat setiap inci temtangmu. Semuanya tentangmu. Tentangmu yang sekarang tak ada disini. Meninggalkanku sendiri. Membawa pergi jiwa ragamu dan membawa seluruh jiwaku pergi juga.

.

.

" _Aku senang semuanya berjalan lancar Oppa" ucap yeoja yang telah menjadi istri namja disampingnya._

" _Aku juga Seokie, aku bahagia" ujar sang namja tersenyum._

" _Kalau begitu sekarang kita akan kemana?" tanya sang yeoja._

" _Pulang. Apa kau tidak lelah?" namja itu menatap fokus jalanan._

" _Aku ingin ke pantai Oppa. Ayolah " sang yeoja memohon pada suami barunya itu. Bagaimana bisa namja itu menolak keinginan wanitanya?_

" _Baiklah baiklah kita ke pantai, pasang sabuk pengamanmu" perintah namja itu. Mobil itu melaju dengan pelan menuju pantai. Sang yeoja yang terlalu senang tak mengindahkan perkataan suaminya untuk memakai sabuk pengaman. Dan kejadian itu pun terjadi._

 _._

 _Pranggg. Brukkk. Ciiiittt._

 _Seperti melihat film slow mosion. Seakan waktu terhenti pada hari itu. Hari dimana mereka tersenyum bahagia untuk terakhir kalinya. Hari dimana yeoja sang namja pergi selamanya. Hari dimana jiwa namja sang yeoja seperti ikut mati bersama yeojanya_.

.

.

.

 _Can I lay by your side, next to you, you_ _  
_ _And make sure you're alright_ _  
_ _I'll take care of you,_ _  
_ _And I don't want to be here if I can't be with you tonight_ _  
_

.

.

Bolehkah aku menangis sekarang Minseok? Bolehkah aku meratapi kesedihanku? Bolehkah aku meneriakan ketidakadilan ini? Bolehkan aku menyalahkan Tuhan? Dan bolehkah aku menyusulmu sekarang dan berada di sampingmu?

.

.

" _Minseok kau tak boleh meninggalkanku. Kau tak boleh pergi sendiri Minseok kau harus membawaku" namja itu memeluk tubuh yeojanya yang bersimbah darah. Gaun putih gading itu telah berubah warna menjadi merah._

 _Namja itu merasakan tubuh yeojanya mendingin diiringi nafas yang semakin putus-purtus._

 _"Oppa saranghae." Dan semua menggelap. Dia telah pergi. Pergi meningalkan sang namja sendirian. Pergi membawa seluruh kebahagiaan namja itu._

 _._

 _Ruangan itu dipenuhi cahaya lilin. Seakan berusaha menyinari kegelapan di hati seorang namja yang seperti kehilangan jiwanya. Tak ada senyum bahagia seperti sehari sebelumnya. Tak ada tangis haru yang ada hanya tangis tertahan yang memilukan. Hari itu sang yeoja pergi, begitu juga jiwa sang namja._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _I'm reaching out to you_ _  
_ _Can you hear my call?_ _  
_ _Who's to say you won't hear me?_ _  
_ _This hurt that I've been through_ _  
_ _I'm missing you, missing you like crazy_ _  
_

.

.

Kim Minseok! Bisakah kau mendengarku? Bisakah kau merasakan kepedihanku? Kepedihanku kehilanganmu. Tahukah kau? Tahukah kau betapa aku sangat merindukanmu? Tahukah kau betapa aku ingin memelukmu? Aku merindukanmu Kim Miseok!

.

.

.

" _Kau melarangku menangis saat kau pergi_  
 _Tapi perasaan ini menguasai, perasaan ini terlalu kuat_  
 _Bolehkah aku berbaring di sisimu, di sampingmu_  
 _Dan memastikan kau baik-baik saja_  
 _Aku akan menjagamu_  
 _Dan aku tak ingin ada di sini jika aku tak bisa bersamamu malam ini"_

 _._

 _._

 _Lay me down tonight, lay me by your side_ _  
_ _Lay me down tonight, lay me down_ _  
_ _Lay me down tonight, lay me by your side_ _  
_ _Lay me down tonight, lay down_ _  
_ _Can I lay by your side, next to you, you_ _  
_ _And make sure you're alright_ _  
_ _I'll take care of you_ _  
_ _And I don't wanna be here if I can't be with you tonight_

 _._

 _._

 _._

How?

Entah kenapa lagunya Sam Smith ini bikin saya terinspirasi buat ff ChenMin, pair favorit saya. Gomawo buat yang sudah mau baca.

Semoga berkenan dan review please~


End file.
